Constellations
by tidalutopia
Summary: Firmament Series, Part 1 - My name is Elsie Hughes and I'm in love with a man I've barely talked with. Modern AU, Elsie Hughes' POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, citizens!  
>I just wanted to state some things before you all could start reading this.<br>This is an AU fanfiction through Elsie's point of view. I've been thinking about something like this for a long while and I actually think that my AU is… good, not meaning to brag.  
>There are some things that probably won't make much sense to you all, but I'll try to explain everything as the story progresses.<br>Stay tuned and reviews will always be welcome!**_**  
><strong>_**tidalutopia**

**-/-**

_I'm lost, so lost, but you are the constellations that guide me._

I've been living in this doomed land for 30 years. I've left Scotland when I was nothing but a young gal that wanted nothing more but to live amongst the beautiful people. None of that happened, obviously – it was really hard to make a living here. I did not know anything about the world. Ten quid on my pocket and of I went, I unleashed myself in the middle of nothing.

London isn't really that bad, though. It's colossal, yes, but yet beautiful. But I've suffered through the first ten years… A few brief jobs, a friend kind enough to let me live with her…

Poor Isobel. Single mother by my age, nurse, and she could barely be with her son. She had rent to pay and Matthew to feed, and she thanked the heavens above when I moved in with her – she didn't have to pay me for babysitting Matthew as long as I helped with the rent and all the other bills. Some thought it was irresponsible of her to lend her son in the hands of a unknown woman but those times were hard for her.

She married a good man three years ago, though. Scottish, dashing, and a successful doctor. He goes by the name of Richard Clarkson. She seems so happy now. Both of them. Even Matthew.

Matthew was always a good chap. So kind, so mature, so funny and wonderful. He always called me Aunt Elsie. I've seen him grow up, I've seen him having his first crush, I've seen him turning into a fantastic lawyer. He grew a lot on me, that kid.

Talking about lawyers, I've been working on a law firm for 18 years now. Carson & Co. And you will not even believe when I tell you that the man I work for is the most beautiful, yet strange and mysterious man I've ever met.

Charles Carson. Tall. Handsome. A smile that makes any woman swoon and fall down to the ground unconscious. Eyes that make you shiver. A deep voice that speaks right into your soul. I'm his secretary and I've been in that post ever since I stepped on that building. Sadly, we barely talk outside the work. The few things I know about him is that he is single, he lives alone, and that he hasn't much family left.

If only he noticed me. But I'm just a fool, really. How could he notice me? I'm not in his taste of women. Only younger men ever fancied me.

And how can I even love him? I'm a fool. I don't even know what love truly is.

It's time for me to get out of my bed. I've never been much of a sleeper, to be honest. 5 am, a warm shower, a black suit, a white shirt, a pair of heels and that necklace with a rose that I love so much. I had my breakfast, I watched the morning news. Bombs on Iraq. War everywhere. This world is crumbling down as we speak.

My phone has text from Isobel. She wrote that she misses me and that she'll be here by the end of the week. I couldn't help but to smile. Isobel worked like an ant. All day, all night. She got used to it and no one could blame her. Richard, that lovely man she married, was the only one to put some sense in her head. She'll die of so much work. I texted her back, saying that she better not be here tired because we were going to hit the night like the good old days.

7 am. I went out of my flat and took the bus to work. The sky was grey and it was rather windy – the weather forecast said that it would probably rain but I've never trusted it. London was always so busy. So many people running around, it was crazy. Sometimes I miss laying back on a green grass field on a hill in Scotland. But I've grown used to this rush.

As I approached the firm, I've seen a sight that filled my eyes with desire. A desire I'd never understand.

Charles Carson. Standing outside the firm, talking to his phone.

I've approached him carefully, watching him as he moved his arms and body around while having a conversation I was not being attentive to. As I reached him, he threw the device into his pocked inside is coat and he turned his head to me and smiled.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hughes." He greeted with his melting tone of voice.

I shivered slightly – the things his voice would do to me. Stay calm, I said to myself. I got to be cool and to smile back. But he lent his hand for me to shake it and I did not think twice, I took it and shook it. Instinct, some might say.

"Good morning, Mr. Carson." I greeted him back, glancing the newspaper he had folded between his arm. "Have you seen the news?"

"Oh yes. God help those poor souls, the situation is getting worse and worse." He said, waiting for me to walk beside him into the building.

"I did not know you were a man of god, Mr. Carson."

He grinned. "I'm not."

I grinned him back. Of course he was not, it was just a manner of speaking. I should have known. I've almost made a fool of myself. Stupid, Elsie. Stupid.

We walked inside side by side but then we were parted away. He went to his office, I stood beside my desk and began to work right away.

I would be a fool if I said that it was a normal day of work. I couldn't possibly stop thinking about how ours hands were clasped, even though it wasn't in a very romantic way. But we talked. We have such a professional relationship, but even with that, we've never been so close to each other.

Even Matthew noticed that there was something odd with me. He works in the same firm. I got him inside, actually. It was the first time I had a proper talk with Charles – about Matthew. I remember Charles saying that with such good references and being a friend of such a good woman and professional, he had nothing to say but to let him join the party. I was so happy.

Me and Matthew had lunch like we always have, nothing out of ordinary. But that man knew me very well to notice that I was particularly red. Not even all the make-up I had on my bag would help it. Oh well, the harm was already done.

The time passed like mad through the afternoon and I couldn't wait to get home.

Even though I moved from Isobel's flat when I had enough money to afford a place of my own, I bought the one right next to it. I was lucky. Isobel then moved in with Richard and Matthew stood in her old flat. Let's just say I've never truly stopped being his babysitter. 5 years since that happened. It's crazy how time flies.

I kicked of my heels and threw my coat over my bed. I needed a cup of tea. I got me one and turned on the tv and my laptop to see if I had any new messages from my sister Annie or from work. When I opened my mail, I had trouble keeping the tea inside my mouth.

I had an email. From Charles Carson. That never happens. I was quite afraid of what he might want to tell me.

_Dear Elsie Hughes,  
>I know that me being your boss doesn't give me much opportunity to have a desirable behavior around you. But I've been thinking… that outside these walls there's nothing stopping me.<br>What do you think?  
>- C.C.<em>

So this is what people feel when they have an heart attack. Because mine stopped for a second. What is air, I kept asking to myself. Charles Carson implied that he wanted to go out with me. In his subtle and subliminar self.

_Charles Carson,  
>Are you asking me out?<br>- E.H._

After ten seconds of replying to him, I've yelled in anger with myself. What have I done? Why would I reply like that? So long for a quiet crush, Elsie Hughes. I could only hope that he would never read that email.

How I slept the following night? I could not answer. Maybe being so worried got me so tired the only thing I remember is my alarmclock being its annoying self. I went back to work trying not to meet his eyes – and I didn't, as I was late. I've never been late for work in my life. No one seemed to notice, though. All was good.

But when I got to my desk… I saw a note. A folded paper with something written on.

I've took a few moments to read it and I almost had another heart attack. Only one word.

_Yes. – C.C._

Charles Carson asked me out. Charles Carson asked me out.  
>The man I've been secretly loving my whole life asked me out.<br>I feel like I am 20 again.  
>Now, what should I reply to him without sounding too stupid or too available?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**And here it is, the second chapter of this fanfiction. I hope you all like it ! ~  
>This has a bit of MM shipping but don't worry, the Chelsie one is coming.  
>The third one will have a bit of delay because of school. But don't worry, I will write it down!<br>Also reviews are also welcome! 3  
>tidalutopia<strong>

-/-

I've been thinking about it the whole morning. How would I tell him that I wanted to have him if only for a night? Would I sneak in his office, pull him into a corner, and whisper it in his ears? No, Elsie! You're being foolish – you're not seventeen anymore.

He did use a note to answer me, so I think I should do the same. I took a bit of paper from the printer and wrote.

_Well then, I think I cannot turn you down, can I?  
>I just hope I'm up to your expectations. – E.H.<em>

Well then, I think I didn't sound too naïve or needy. At some point I stopped caring about it – it was Charles Carson, the Charles Carson, asking me out. I had the bloody right to act like I was twenty years younger.

I sneaked into his office just after he left for a meeting and left the note right on the top of his desk. He'd most certainly see it. And he'd reply. At least I hope so.

Although I almost had an heart attack when I sneaked out of his office. I've seen the shape of a woman coming. Well, not coming, she was just standing there. She probably watched the whole thing. Took a moment to recognize her – but that ginger hair sold out her name.

"Beryl." I greeted, smiling sarcastically. "You know, isn't it being naughty to go out of your desk in the middle of the work day?"

She approached me and laughed, also sarcastically. "Said the minnow to the trout."

Beryl Patmore. She's also a secretary in the company. Although we don't work in the same place of the building, she wanders around far too much for my liking. She joined almost when I did it – two years after me? I don't remember well. Some say she's an amazing cook, but I would never dare to taste her food - she might poison me. Never liked her, and odds are I will never like her.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked her, moving across her.

"I'm working, can't you see? Oh yeah, you're busy sneaking into our boss' office. Sorry about that, darling." She did that snake smile again and turned her back to me and kept on walking.

Oh yes, she was working. More like desperately trying to get a man. And where else is better than a law company full of middle-age unmarried lawyers? But I'll shut my mouth. I have nothing to do with her doings here. She might as well be fired that I wouldn't care less.

Finally home, I took a warm and long shower. It was Friday and Isobel would come the next day, and I was excited to tell her what happened. The water falling down my back made me think about silly things. I'm just fooling myself – he only wants to befriend me. Or to tell me that I'm promoted to… To what exactly? I've reached the top of my game years ago. It's going to be something about work.

While I was drying my hair and my body, I stared into the mirror. I am fifty. I've never had a serious romance and everything I know about love is from the movies. I was expecting too much out of nothing – I'm sure it's really nothing too special about it. A night out, a few drinks, a nice talk. Nothing more would happen. A man like him would be far too good for me.

I've dressed something comfortable and went to my couch. I've heard a knock on the door and I rolled my eyes, I have just sat down. I got up and went to the door.

I opened the door and sighed in relief. It was Matthew. My boy.

"Matthew, for god's sake, new time don't keep your mouth shut when you knock on my door." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "What are you doing here? It's Friday, shouldn't you be out?"

He shrugged. "Oh well, you see, there's football on the telly tonight and my friends are home watching it. Although I might go out tonight. Want to come with me?"

Oh that sweet boy. I was having far too many invitations lately. "Matthew!" I said, faking a surprised look.

"What? You're as good as family to me. And you're good company, so why not? It wouldn't be the first time."

I laughed and he joined me after a while as well. I pulled him into my house and closed the door. What would our neighbours think? A middle-age woman who just went through menopause and a bachelor? Stuff of gossip.

"Oh Matthew, Matthew. Maybe next week. You have your friends, go meet them!" I said, going to the kitchen.

He sat down on the coach. "And leave such a beautiful woman here alone?" He laughed. "Oh auntie."

"Exactly. Threat me as your aunt, young lad." I came with two cups of tea. Good thing I was already making some for me. Handed him one and sat beside him. "But if you're going out tonight, might I know with who?"

He looked me rather surprised. Then he shrugged and grinned. "I guess the football excuse didn't work out."

I took a sip of my tea. "I might not be a sports fan, but I don't live in a sack."

He laughed and also took a sip of his tea, but he kept quiet.

"Tell me!" I said, leaning over him slightly. "Who's the girl?"

"Aunt!" He said, with his voice cracking. We both bursted in laughter. "She's a girl I met days ago, in the company. The daughter of Robert Crawley, do you know her?"

"Which one?" I asked him, obviously knowing who he was talking about.

"Mary, the oldest." He answered, laying back on the couch.

Oh, Mary Crawley. The heartbreaker, so was the legend. Daughter of one of the most important business men in the whole wide London. Very bright and pretty, she's purely eyecandy for most men Matthew's age. But Matthew was never a man of only looks – if he was going out with her, there was something going there. I was not going to ask him.

"Oh, I see." I said, taking another sip of my tea. "Charles Carson asked me out."

He looked at me rather surprised. "Charles Carson… as in…"

"Our boss Charles Carson, yes."

"Aren't you a lucky woman."

Now it was my turn to look at him rather surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Auntie, it's Charles Carson we're talking about. He never asks out a woman. Or is with a woman. Or at least he is very professional and doesn't bring his personal life to work."

Matthew was right – Charles Carson was very professional. You could ask him about the weather and he'd answer that being an defense attorney is a very difficult job. That was one of the reasons I fancy him so much – I want to know about his past, I want to know what lies beneath that shell of deep voices and piercing smiles.

Me and Matthew kept talking for a while, then he had to leave, and I had to cook something for myself. Had my own dinner, a cup of wine and treated myself with a bit of chocolate. I turned on my laptop and went on my email, to see if there was something for me.

Empty. Nothing. Nothing from anyone. Empty as the void.

But when I started to think that I was losing hope in the world, my phone started ringing. I did not know the number, so I thought about ignoring it, but then… ringing when I just saw my empty inbox? Let a fool woman dream.

I picked up the phone.

"Yes?"

A deep voice stroke out of the phone and flowed down my ears to my heart. "Good evening, Mrs. Hughes. Am I bothering you?"

It was him. Stay calm, Elsie Hughes. It wouldn't be the first time you'd hear Charles Carson's voice on a phone. "No, Mr. Carson! Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"It's about… Our date, Mrs. Hughes. I've seen the note."

My heart wanted to pop out my chest. "Oh… right, yes."

"Tomorrow night is fine with you?" He asked, quite suddenly.

"Yes, yes it is, yes." I answered without thinking.

"Well then. 8pm, be ready. I'll pick you up. You still live in the same place, right?" He asked again. His voice was extremely melodious even for a man like him.

"Yes, I do. I don't suppose you'll tell me where we're going?"

"No, I won't, sorry. It's slightly bit of a surprise."

"I see. "

"I'm sorry if I'm making you wonder too much, but you'll see soon enough that it's nothing special." I heard him chuckling. "I will have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned off the call and I fell to a side of the couch. Charles Carson, you'll be the death of me.  
>Tomorrow is going to be the night of nights, for better or for worse.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay!  
>Here you have the third part. I hope you like it and may the odds be ever in your favour!<br>(Yes, I'm going to see The Hunger Games this week and I'm overly excited about that…)**

-/-

By the time I should have been awake, I was completely asleep. When I woke up, it was lunch time and literally jumped out of bed. Isobel would be here in any moment and I wasn't even dressed! Not that she would find that surprising, since we were always hopeless sleepers.

I took a quick shower and dressed accordingly. Which means that I dressed the first thing I found on my room. I tried to tidy my place around as much as I could in that moment, but I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I yelled, hearing a laugh from the other side of the door.

"Elsie Hughes, if I did not know you the way I do…" A female voice came through the door, making me dropping the pillows on the ground and smile. I approached the door and opened it and almost jumped over the woman standing there.

Isobel Crawley-Clarkson, my best friend, my sister, the only woman other than my mother I ever loved. She looked so well it was surprising, since she was such a hard worker and she was constantly tired.

"Isobel!" I kissed her cheek and hugged tightly. "Sorry about the distress in this house but… You know me."

Isobel laughed and got inside. "Nothing surprising, really. When we lived together we only tidied things up so Matthew wouldn't hurt himself, remember?"

I closed the door and approached her. "You're looking so well!"

She raised an eyebrow and did a small grin, not sure about what to say. "I look like me, I don't see your point."

"Oh, Isobel, but you do look amazing! Have you been working less now?"

"Not exactly, but I'm chief nurse now. Most of my work is paper work and driving other nurses insane. My dream, in another words." We laughed together.

I looked around and I noticed something was off.

"Where's Richard?" I asked.

"Oh, parking the car. And probably dozing off somewhere."

Richard Clarkson was the man Isobel married three years ago. They met on one of the parties Charles threw years ago, as he was Charles' doctor for years, and it happened right away. It's crazy to look at them and to think that Isobel had to wait almost half a century for a man like him. And a good one. Richard was caring, interesting, very polite, smart (well, he was a doctor, after all) and he such a gentleman! And he was a Scottish, so he had all the good points on my side. Isobel was madly in love with him and you could see the same from him. They still are.

"Oh, Isobel, I have something to tell you." I said, sitting down on the couch.

Isobel sat down beside me and looked so surprised. "Which heart did you break this time?"

"…Really?" I rolled my eyes. She laughed. "Moving on… You remember Charles Carson, don't you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I do, my husband is still his doctor."

"He asked me out." There. I threw the grenade to the ground and I was expecting it to explode.

Isobel looked at me with a funny face. The kind of face she was worried about what to say, but Isobel was always a woman of choosing the right words. But this time…

"I see. He asked you out. Hum… Are we talking about the same person?"

"I know, it's not like him to do that. But he called me yesterday… and we're going out tonight."

Isobel smiled at me. Oh, how I missed her smile. She was always so worried about me, and she helped me so much through all this years. We could fight a whole week but we'd always end up on each other's arms. And with that smile I knew she was happy for me, but she was afraid that I'd break my heart.

"Well, I have nothing to say towards that, dear. If he breaks your heart I will have to kill him but that's not relevant right now." She said, stroking my hand.

I smiled warmly at her. "Thank you, Is. You'll still be the only for me, though."

"Good." She laughed.

We heard a knock on the door. "It's open!" I said, and then the door opened.

A bearded man entered the house. Grey hair. He wasn't tall, but he was about Isobel's height. I recognized him right away as I got up and approached him.

"Richard!" I hugged him, and I felt his lips kissing my cheek. "How are you, m'lad?"

He giggled. "Fine I am, m'lass. Hello, Elsie."

Isobel got up as well and I saw him kissing Isobel briefly before we all sat down.

"So what have you two been up to while I was trying to find a parking spot to my car?" He asked.

I laughed. "You know, when me and Isobel lived together, there was rumour we were lesbians."

Isobel looked at me and looked surprised. She forgot about that. It was hilarious in those years. "Oh yeah! It was amazing. People really suspected we were lesbians and Elsie dated that guy… John? Was that his name?" I nodded her yes. "When Elsie dated John they thought she was cheating on me and everything."

Richard was a bit shocked, but he was very amused by our flat mate's stories. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to have lived through that with you two!"

Isobel put her hand on his knee and looked at him. "You came twenty years later, what would you expect?"

I laughed. "No, but really Richard, it was hilarious."

"And that means that you two aren't lesbians anymore, right?" Richard joked.

"We still are, Richard. We're just not that kind of lesbians." Isobel teased. "Like I've said, I've lived with Elsie for almost 30 years, you just came to our lifes like 5 years ago."

"I should have married you, not him." I joked, getting up.

"I'm still here, you know." Richard chuckled. "You know how heterosexual men like me have a thing for lesbian women."

Isobel slapped his leg. "I thought you had a thing for me, Dr. Clarkson."

"Oi, you two, don't even start. My house. No arguing." I approached the kitchen. "Do you guys want anything?"

Isobel got up as well and followed me. "I'm fine, I just had lunch… but by the look of your kitchen, you woke two hours ago, didn't you?"

"Don't you know me?" I said, picking up an apple and biting it. "By the way, Richard – I'm going out with your favourite patient."

"I don't have one, dear." He exclaimed, getting up and joining us.

"She means Charles Carson, Richard." Isobel leaned back on the counter.

Richard took a moment to think. "Well, that's surprising. He once told me that he didn't want any other women in his life."

I was surprised. But if he told that to his doctor, why would he change his mind? I mean, I am nothing special. I'm just his secretary, and he knows little about me other than what was on my curriculum and my files on the company.

"Elsie, have you thought about what are you going to wear?" Isobel asked out of nowhere.

I gasped on my apple. I completely forgot about that!

"Like I thought. Richard, we're going to need a couple of hours." She said, approaching him. "You don't mind, do you?"

Richard shrugged. "It's not like I have another choice, really."

Isobel grabbed his waist. "Good boy."

He grinned at her. "I have my camera on the car, I can go somewhere taking pictures meanwhile."

"I'm sorry, Richard… But I really need your wife right now." I said, biting my apple again.

Isobel kissed him. "I'll owe you one."

Richard kissed her back. "Oh yes you will. See you, ladies!"

It wasn't hard to find something for me to dress. I had bought recently a plain black dress that I still haven't used but it looked good on me. Isobel spent a while figuring out which heels I should use. It's not like I had a load of them – I had the ones I used for work and a couple of others more that I used to go out or to my daily social life. Isobel picked a pair of simple black peep-toes ones that I only used like two times.

The worst part of it was already done. Isobel took some time figuring out how should my hair look like, so she just entwined her fingers on it and tried to make something to her like.

"You know, I could just wear it loose." I said.

Isobel's face got even more serious. "Don't be silly, you're not going to pick your son at school. You're going out with a man."

"A man who hardly knows anything about me and who I hardly do the same. Does it really matter how my hair looks? Just straighten my hair." I sulked.

Isobel rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever you say. I just hope your hair doesn't ruin the night."

I know that Isobel wanted me to do just fine, but I couldn't see where my hair would change anything. Perhaps I've never really cared about it and it actually mattered, but I'm quite sure Charles wouldn't change his just for me. He'd wear a suit, probably a grey one, and black shoes – like he does to work.

There. My hair looked good. Straightened, simple, cascading down my shoulders over the black dress I was wearing. I chose a dark green coat to use that went so well with the dress. Isobel seemed like a professional make up artist chosing the right shade for my eyes and the right lipstick.

"Where did you learn all of that? I've never seen you so into make-up like now, Is." I asked her, quite astonished by her skills. She was good.

"It's not that hard, really. If you're good with stitches, you're good with make-up. It's almost the same concept… and there." She said, stepping aside so I could see my face on the mirror.

"Now really, where did you learn? I remember being the one doing your make up, not otherwise." I was completely astonished by her work. It was simply, but it was fantastic. A light shade of green just above my eyes, and a simple red lipstick.

"You look beautiful, so just shut up, will you? It doesn't matter. You have more important things to think about now."

I wanted to kiss her but she wouldn't let me. She didn't want me to ruin my make-up, so I just stroke her should as I got up. The heels were a bit too high – I remember why I've only wore them a couple of times before. But all was good, I was getting the hang of it.

As I approached the hall of my flat, I heard a knock on the door. It could be Richard, so while Isobel finished coming her hair – I had no idea why she was doing it – I went over the door.

"Richa-" I stopped talking when I found out that I'd say was a nuisance. "… Mr. Carson."

There he was. Right there. In front of me. He knocked on my door. I thought he was Richard. Can I just dig a whole and bury me there?

But dear heavens, he looked amazing.

"Good evening, Mrs. Hughes. I have to say… You look amazing." He greeted me, taking my hand to his lips, like a true gentleman.

I tried not to flail as his lips touched my now pale hands. "Th-Thank you, Mrs. Carson, but I'm afraid I look like every day, just with a new dress."

He nodded no and grinned. "Your modesty is very appealing. You do look amazing."

He gave me his arm, so I just took a step back and grabbed my purse and held on to his arm not too tightly. Isobel gave me a reassuring smile over the kitchen.

There I went. Arm in arm with him.  
>Steady, heart. I'll need you tonight.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! This is the fourth part of Constellations. It's a bit smaller than usual but I hope you guys like it and dear heavens, I have about 15 reviews now. I've never had this many on something I've written! Thank you all x**

-/-

Amazing how the night was clear that night. Amazing how I managed to walk straight while clinging to his arm. I wasn't blushing like I thought I would, I was strangely calm. His touch settled my heart down. The effect that man has on me.

His car was actually very pretty. When one looks at a man like him thinks that he's one of the taste for cars, wine and women – but his car wasn't that expensive, was actually pretty regular. Four seats, long and with the tones of a dark silver colour on the chassis. Quite old, actually. But so, so beautiful. It suited him really well.

"You might be thinking why my car isn't an expensive Jaguar or Porshe or anything like that, aren't you?" I could hear the joking tone of his voice. "Never liked that kind of thing. A true gentleman is not measured by the money he spends on his vehicles."

I let go of a small giggle. "I couldn't agree more, Mr. Carson. But I've rarely seen your car parked around the company."

He opened the door for me to enter. "I don't drive to work. I walk there. It's not far, and London is so beautiful and quiet in the morning."

I smiled at him as I got inside his car. I had an idea from him – well, all the girls there had one – and I was astonished to finally see another side of him. He was so strangely... simple. Every man I know with his social status and money was so much more… eccentric.

"So, Mr. Carson-"

"Charles." He interrupted me. "It's my name, and this isn't a work meeting."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled nervously. "Okay… I was just asking where are you going to take me. And by all means, call me Elsie."

I saw him grinning, not leaving his eyes from the road. "Hm, alright. Well… Elsie, you're about to find out soon enough."

I felt the car parking. He said yesterday that it wasn't something that big, but yet I barely knew what wasn't big for him. I looked up from the front window and I don't know how my jaw didn't break.

"You can't be serious." I said.

We were in front of one of the best and most expensive restaurants of that part of London. It is nearly impossible to book, and it was a miracle that we got a place to park the car. I heard him going out of his car and opening my door.

"I don't see the surprise. Have you been here before?" He asked innocently. He lent his hand for me to take it so I could get out of that car without breaking my ankles.

"It's just one of the most difficult restaurants to get a table on this doomed city." I'm certain I didn't sound too rude, but I wasn't exactly thinking straight in that moment. "I've never been here. And I was quite positive I would never enter those doors."

He laughed. "It's not that hard, I'm friends with the owner."

"Well, putting things that way, of course it wouldn't be hard. I hardly know people that work there." I clanged to his arm as he gave it to me. I shook my head carefully not ruin my hair. "I'm sorry, I'm just surprised, that's all."

He stroke my hand as we got inside the restaurant. "I'm glad I surprised you. Is it a good surprise?"

"Obviously."

The dinner went amazingly well. The restaurant did pay for its reputation – the food was delicious. Charles was such a gentleman, and he had such taste in food and wine he looked like a professional chef. I learned several things about him – he was quite the rebel when he was young, his guilty pleasures are Kiss, AC/DC and Scorpions and he is a big fan of Jazz and Blues. He had a crush on Audrey Hepburn through his thirties and he met Helen Mirren on a pub once. I did not have such a crazy life. Well, I didn't tell him that I run away from my parents to find life down in England and that a single mother who knew me from nowhere trusted her young kid in my hands.

"I hope that you liked the dinner. Like I've told you, it wasn't much-"

"It wasn't much? It was amazing. I can hardly remember the last time any men took me to such a fancy restaurant." I interrupted him, but I saw a grin on his face.

He cleaned the corner of his lips with the napkin and placed it on his lap. "I don't think I should believe that. I like to think that the male kind still have eyes on their faces."

I raised an eyebrow. There it was. Another hint of a compliment. "Why is that?", I asked innocently.

"Elsie Hughes, you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever laid my eyes on. Do you actually look at your reflection in the mirror?"

I blushed slightly. "Well, you should see me in the morning."

I heard his laugh. He always managed to be so subtle at everything.

As we got outside the restaurant, the moonlight seemed to follow our steps. It was such a beautiful night. As I went down those two steps that led to the street, Charles gave me his arm to hold.

"What now?" I asked him, looking at him.

I heard him sighing. "I didn't plan anything more… I told you it wouldn't be anything special. You just did not listen to me."

"Don't be silly!" I looked around. The streets were beautiful and we were rather close to the Thames. "Perhaps we ought to take a walk."

"Are you sure?" He glanced at my feet. "With those heels…"

"Don't worry, they're not that high. I can walk perfectly." No I can't, but he didn't need to know that.

And there we walked, arm in arm, through the pavements towards the river. When we reached for the border of it, we had an amazing view of London by the night. It was so intimidating, so strange. I've never felt this way. And then his arms folded around me and I couldn't help but to forget how to breathe.

"You are indeed something." He whispered to my hear in the middle of the sounds of the city. His voice sounded so melodious even for a man like him.

And then I felt my head approaching his, his manly lips calling out for me. It was too son, I thought, but hell to that, because this was something I was sure we both wanted.

But the moment he leaned to kiss me I wasn't exactly expecting.


	5. Final Chapter

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the amazingly big delay but I couldn't really do much about it… I had lots of stuff to do at school and then there is a certain game that is taking over my life… But I wanted to finish this fanfiction and start my next one.  
>This one is totally M, which will be weird because writing POV smut is strange but I hope I did it good and you guys won't kill me.<strong>

**Thank you for all your reviews and nice words! I hope the next part of this fanfiction will please you… More details on the end of this chapter!**

-/-

There was a moment of silence I was not expecting to happen. I actually expected him to refuse my attempt to kiss him, because… Well, wouldn't it be the right thing to do? But no. He had to lean over me and kiss me. Right beside the Thames. At midnight. Things like this one don't happen often.

I felt his lips parting away from mine, something I did not want. When I opened my eyes he looked a bit nervous, which was surprisingly unlike him. He always managed to stay cool and collected.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…" He said, trying to look away from me. I followed his eyes with mine.

"What are you sorry about?" I asked him, trying to make him look at me.

"It was very… impolite of me to do such thing. Please forgive me."

I rolled my eyes. "Charles… You weren't impolite. It takes some guts to kiss a woman on the first date, but look at us." I took his face on my hands. Now I was the one being impolite. "We're two middle age persons who are currently single and…" Whoa there, Elsie. Stop right there. You were going to tell him that you love him. "…and sometimes tension needs to be relieved. I enjoyed your kiss, I did not mind it."

"I suppose you are right. But this is unusual to me… I actually like to wait a little more." He answered me, a lot more sure of his words.

"You waited for almost two decades, isn't it time for stop thinking like that?"

He smiled weakly at me. He raised his hands to take mine from his face, kissing them tenderly, making me feel like a princess. The cold night breeze wasn't making my skin colder, which was good.

"Charles… I think we ought to go home. We could go to mine… or to yours… whatever one is closer from where we are." I asked, a bit lost on my thoughts.

Until it hit me. I've just asked Charles to come one with me! What am I thinking? Now he's going to dump me. Leave me home and only see me next Monday and never talk to me every again because my needs as a woman want to make love to him! That was very smart, Elsie. Very smart.

"I see. Since I've already failed as a gentleman, the best thing to do is to go to my house." He smiled.

My heart raced. He was taking me to his house instead!

- A ride back to Charles' home later… -

I was completely astonished. His house was even more amazing that I thought. He lived on a flat on one of the richest streets of London, which I already knew, but his house… There was something about it. The shades of black on the walls entwining with the grey of the ceiling and floor, along with his furniture made it look like one of those pictures you find of fancy flats on those magazines. I only had the time to sit down on one of the largest couches as he poured me a glass of scotch.

"Do you like it?" He asked me, handing the glass to me.

I sighed while I took another look around. "It looks great. And tidy." I joked.

"Well, I have maid who comes here every day to clean it up… Never liked to clean things. I do like to iron my own clothes."

I looked at him rather surprised, in the midst of a sip of scotch. "Do you? I find it extremely boring."

"I don't. I find it quite cathartical, almost as good as smoking a good cigar or reading a good book. " He said, sitting down beside me. "It's something I've had to do since my mother died, which was about the time I went to Cambridge."

My smile vanished for a moment. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Oh, don't be. It is water under the bridge." He smiled at me, moving closer.

"I see." I said, feeling how closer he was to me.

He laid down the glass on the table and then I felt him lean on me. I did not fight back, I did nothing. He pressed his soft but manly lips on me as he made lay down on the couch. Thank god I did not have the glass on my hand anymore, because I felt my arms wrapping around his neck. He broke the kiss to take out his jacket and drop it on the ground, and I tried to reach for the zip of my dress. But he did that for me, burying his hand under my back unto the couch, sliding the zip down, leaving it loose.

"Are you sure of this?" He whispered to me. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Yes." I raised my head to kiss him again, making my dress fall down my back a little.

He kissed my neck and made a trail of his own saliva down my neck to my collarbone, raising his body to help me take the dress out. He carefully slided the dress out of me, leaving me only on my underwear and stockings.

"You are beautiful." He said smoothly while he looked at my almost naked body. It made me blush a little.

I sat on the couch again to start undoing the buttons of his shirt, which he started but I made sure he stopped. He stroke my back, making me shiver a bit, reaching for the clasp of my bra, but not undoing it. His shirt out, I took a moment to look at the man before me. His body was something else. For a man like him who does mainly desk job, he was strangely fit. And looking at his strong arms and chest made me want him even more than I already did.

He kissed me again, this time reaching for my bra to unclasp it, slowly sliding it out of my arms, leaving my bare breasts there as he kissed my neck, making lean back at the couch again, reaching for my left breast with his lips. He kissed it sweetly, sucking my hardening nipple, making me gasp his name between my teeth, arching my back. His tongue playing with it gently, his fingers reaching for my inner thighs, my hands sliding up his back. His touch was so gentle yet so seductive, playing with my feelings of pleasure like he knew exactly where to touch.

He raised his head to meet my eyes again. His stare was so deep and beautiful I had to let out of a happy sigh. He slided his hand under my panties, making me moan quietly.

"Hm…" I moaned, making him lean on me to kiss me, his hand still under my panties, as he reached for my clit, rubbing it. "…Hmm!" I intensified the moan on his lips, as he I felt a sudden wave of pleasure and lust going up my body.

He slided down my panties a bit so he could feel more free to do me with his fingers. I haven't felt like this in years and I don't remember the last time someone took the courage to do this. But his warm fingers rubbing, making circles on it, everything so gently and amazingly hot.

I reached for his trousers, trying to undo the buttons and release him of his tension that I felt on me a moment ago. He took my hand and looked at me.

"Not yet," He whispered, standing up and picking me up on his arms.

I giggled like a young girl, because I was almost completely naked on his arms as he drove me towards what I thought that it was his room.

He laid me down on the bed. I didn't feel the strap of my panties anymore so they must have fallen somewhere. I didn't care. All I cared in that moment was that I was about to make love to the man I've loved for a decade.

When I finally got to see him, I saw that he was completely naked. I felt disappointed because I didn't get to undress him completely. But oh heavens, he was doted of something. I looked at his face with a wry, seductive smile. He responded with another smile and leaned on top of me, kissing me, feeling him closer to my entrance. I was craving for him to get in me.

He lifed my thighs and slowly slided into me, making me gasp in pleasure. His warmth flowing inside of me. Heavens, this would be amazing. He slowly started to thrust, back and forth, building up his own momentum. I couldn't say a single word, only making pleasure-driven syllables and moan his name as I reached to the point of no return.

I felt him also slowly starting to get there as well, as his thrusts were faster and bolder. I stared deep into his eyes, biting my down lip as I tried to hold on my will to shout his name in passion.

And then I knew that there was nothing I could do. My moans intensified, and I eventually came, shouting his name, arching my back bolderly. I felt him coming inside of me. A sudden spark of life flowing all over my body. It was electrifying. It was amazing. After a while, he fell beside me, panting.

"I don't remember… the last time… I had such an amazing sex…" I panted out, looking at him.

He sighed, cleaning the sweat on his forehead with his forearm. "You are amazing as well," he said, turning his head on me.

"Charles, I…" I started. "I don't want you to think that I only wanted to have sex with you."

He laughed. "I know."

"Because I…"

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow.

Darn it. I'm going to tell him now. Now or never. "…I'm in love with you. I've been for years."

"Elsie…" He moved his head closer to me. "I've always been in love with you. But I've been afraid of you running away from me. It's not usual for someone with my reputation to fall in love with a woman so beautiful, so amazing like you. I've always wanted to lay you down on my bed and make love to you until the sun rises, but there was always more than that – I want to see more of you, I want to know you more. I want to love you more."

I don't know if it was my sweat or it was a tear falling down my eyes to his bed. I kissed him like I've never kissed him before, so deeply, so tenderly, it made my own spine shiver. He held me on his arms, tasting my mouth as his tasted like scotch and cinnamon.

"I've been lost, so lost, but you were all the constellations that guided me to where I am now." He whispered, breaking the kiss.

And then I remembered – there was a starry sky that night. And I was with the man I love.

I could die happily now.

-/-

**Thank you for reading "Constellations"! This fanfiction is part of a series of AU fanfictions that I want to do. They're called "Firmament" and this was the first part of it. The next part, "Galaxies", will be a Isobel/Clarkson fanfiction, covering up how they met and the day of their wedding. I plan on making a Edith/Strallan one as well and a Cora/O'Brien. The C/B one will not be related to the other three.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading this again, reviews are welcome and stay tunned for the next parts of "Firmament"!**


End file.
